Conrad's Seaside Confession
by L.Hawk
Summary: When Hanna gets a case in a small seaside town, Conrad and Worth get dragged along. Noticing a change in Conrad's behavior, Worth presses him for answers, but doesn't expect the one he gets. A Conworth oneshot.


Perhaps it was a bad idea to go out walking after midnight, but Worth was restless. He'd agreed to come down to this forsaken house in a seashore hick town because Hanna had been hurt during a case the day before, but he was better now, and Worth was stuck here until Lamont came to drive the redhead back to the city the next day. Worth, who had become almost nocturnal over his years of running the clinic, was not used to having so much time on his hands. At first, he had been sitting with Conrad, who had, as usual, been dragged along, bugging the other man just for the hell of it, but after a few hours of Conrad successfully ignoring him and reading the Odyssey, Worth had decided to go out for a little walk. After all, it was a small down, and nowhere near as dangerous as the city.

He was strolling along, contemplating how quiet it was compared to the city, when he heard a noise behind him, which sounded almost like somebody stubbing their toe. He spun around and there was Conrad, hopping up and down and clutching his foot.

Worth snorted. "Finally put down your book I see. What the hell do you want?"

Conrad glared at him, "What are you doing out and about at this hour?"

Worth shrugged. "Just taking a little moonlight stroll. Care to join me, fagpire?"

Conrad swallowed and glanced behind him, then pushed his glasses up a little farther onto his nose. "I suppose I have nothing better to do."

Worth set off and Conrad followed him. They made their way to the end of the street, then turned onto the next one. Conrad kept glancing behind him nervously. Finally, he asked Worth, "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

Worth rolled his eyes, "Nah, but I sure as Hell know how to backtrack, failpire."

Conrad looked over his shoulder, "You do realize you're going in the opposite direction of the nearest streetlight."

"There's one just there," Worth gestured in the general direction they were heading. "Besides, I thought you were supposed to be afraid of the light."

Conrad frowned, "That's only sunlight."

Worth hummed skeptically and kept going. Conrad followed. Worth stopped and began fishing around in his pocket for something. Conrad walked passed him for a few paces, then paused and looked back at Worth. When he saw that Worth was getting out a cigarette, he huffed and kept walking forward.

Worth got his cigarette lit. He put his cigarettes and lighter away and began to move forward to catch up to Conrad. Conrad swallowed and kept looking around nervously. "Are you sure we should by going this far for the house?"

Worth blew out a cloud of smoke and growled, "Fucking artfag pussy. You can see the bloody house from here."

He pulled forward and grabbed Conrad, pulling the other man back a few paces and gesturing through a gap in the trees, "See that chimney there?"

Conrad wrinkled his nose at the smell of Worth's cigarette, but looked over where he was pointing. He frowned, "No."

Worth sighed and turned around, "Fine. We'll head back to the fucking house."

Conrad glance quickly behind him, then followed Worth. They were silent all the way back to the house, until they reached the back door. Conrad opened it and said, "You shouldn't smoke in the house."

Worth humphed, but obediently threw his cigarette down and ground it out with his foot. While he was looking down, Conrad glanced out at the night moving his eyes back and forth rapidly. Worth looked up and continued up the steps. Conrad pushed his glasses up on his nose and held the door open.

Conrad shut the door quickly, and Worth frowned slightly and glanced at (…) sitting in the living room. Worth yawned and said, "Well, it's about time for me to get to bed. Need my beauty sleep. Come with me." He grabbed Conrad's arm and pulled him along.

Conrad sputtered, "What the fuck are you doing?" Worth didn't answer, and Conrad didn't really resist.

When they got to the room, Worth spun around, "You gonna tell me what you're so scarred of?"

Conrad huffed, "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

Worth growled, "Don't play dumb artfag. You know what I mean. Been looking over your shoulders, jumping at little noises, like you're scared of the dark or some shit."

Conrad crossed his arms, "I am not afraid of the fucking dark." Worth raised one eyebrow. Conrad looked away and muttered, "It's just the things in it."

Worth snorted, "What could possibly be out there?"

Conrad bit his lip, "There are threats, you know."

Worth dropped to one knee and looked up at Conrad, "You're on the top of the fucking food chain, Fagula."

Conrad watched as Worth set about taking his shoes off and said, "There are still people who…bloody hell. Why am telling you this?"

Worth stood and began to peel off his socks, "Beats me. Go on though. Who are these people?"

Conrad crossed his arms and looked down, "It doesn't matter, it's probably stupid anyway."

Worth straightened up and snorted, "Probably is, but it's got you worked into a fucking frenzy."

Conrad glared at him, "It does not."

Worth rolled his eyes, "Sure it doesn't sparkles. You're just looking over your fucking shoulder every five minutes for fun."

Conrad looked down, "I wasn't…was it really that obvious?"

Worth didn't answer, "Are you gonna tell me who the hell it is that's freaking you out or not?"

Conrad still didn't look at Worth as me muttered, "Abner Van Sylk."

Worth stepped forward slightly, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that, Princess."

Conrad snapped his head up and growled, "It's fucking Abner Van Sylk."

Worth blinked, "Who the hell is this Abner Van What's-his-face?"

Conrad looked down again, "He's a vampire hunter."

Worth raised one eyebrow, "Look, there's a lot…"

Conrad cut him off, "Van Sylk is different. Casimiro lost an eye in a fight with him, and he's actually a fucking vampire."

Worth exhaled. "Bloody Hell."

Conrad bit his lip nervously, "I shouldn't have told you that."

Worth frowned, "Why the bloody hell not?"

Conrad turned away from him, "Because you'll just think I'm a wuss for being so fucking scared."

Worth shrugged, "I always knew you were a fucking pussy."

Conrad looked like he was about to burst into tears. He slowly climbed up onto the second bed and lay down facing the wall, "and you could never love someone like that."

Worth cocked his head, "What the fuck's that got to do with it?"

Conrad let out a tear chocked chuckle, "I'm not supposed to care anyway."

Worth stepped forward, "You actually care what I think of you?" Conrad was silent. "Why the fuck…?" Worth trailed off.

Conrad blinked. "You'd just laugh."

Worth snorted. When Conrad didn't elaborate, he said, "Well?"

Conard said, "You know you're a cynical asshole?" Worth was about to protest when Conrad continued in a lower voice, "And I'm fucking head over heels in love with you, and you'll never…" He trailed off.

Worth bent forward, "Damn Connie, just cause I know you're a pussy doesn't mean I don't love you."

Conrad balled up his fists, "Now you're just mocking me."

"I'm not," Worth protested, climbing up onto the bed and laying next to Conrad, wrapping his arms around the vampire. " You know that pansy ass quote, 'you can love someone for their weakness as much as for their strengths,' or some shit like that? It's like that." He began to run his fingers through Conrad's hair.

Conrad relaxed his fists and leaned into Worth's touch. "Really?"

Worth snorted, "Course, Fagula."

Tears began streaming down Conrad's cheeks, and Worth gently wiped them away. They stayed in that position for the entire rest of the night, Conrad taking comfort in Worth's heart beat as the doctor eventually drifted off to sleep.

-A/N I realize that I should be working on my other, unfinished stories, and I am. It's just that I did this RP with Midi-Chan-of-the-muffins, and I couldn't get it out of my head, and schools started and I'm swamped with work, so I haven't been writing as much, although I'm trying to write more. Anyway, please enjoy, and I disclaim that the characters were created by Tessa Stone.


End file.
